The invention relates to wireless network base stations, and in particular, to wireless network base stations capable of receiving video signals.
A wireless network base station, also known as access point (AP), is a commonly used electronic device. A user can access the Internet wirelessly on a computer through a wireless network base station everywhere at anytime in a given area.
Typically, a wireless network base station provides a wireless the Internet access function. However, when a user needs to use another electronic device, such as a television, and browse the Internet simultaneously, the user must move to the electronic device.
Besides inconvenience, the limitation that the user must stay close to another electronic device violates the principle of accessing the Internet wirelessly everywhere at anytime via a wireless network base station.